School Blues
by Pickles12
Summary: HIATUS Know what happens to superheroes who abuse their power? They get sent to school! Find out what happens to our teenage heroes as they brave the horrors of high school. Pairings RobStar BBTerra CyBee RaeOC


School Blues

Hello pplz. Yes, it is I, Pickles, once again. I'm sure you have multiple questions to ask me, **but** this is **not** my sequel. This is one of 2-3 stories I will be publishing before my sequel. This story takes place in a school, because the kids have been abusing their powers so, their parents send them to a school to experience what us normal folk have to daily endure, school! I'm pretty sure you'll be able to sort out who's who in this story and any questions you have put in your reviews and I will try to reply to all of them if your review reply option is not blocked. Mucho Thankses to Kelida Johnson for helping me with this fanfic. Read on faithful readers, (That is if I have any left ;) Also, to anyone who has just started reading this, it is not necessary that you read my first story before this one, but it may give you a clearer image of the characters. ? Enjoy ? .

Rowena sighed and blew a wisp of her jet black hair out of her forest green eyes. Of course that wasn't her real eye color, she was wearing colored contacts. She wanted to be at home training with her father, or maybe going for a flight around Jump City, saving innocent lives. But no, she was stuck here at boring old Jump Comp, because her and her friends decided to abuse their powers and their parents plopped them into a high school. GREAT! Also she was a year older than most of her friends, who were in grade 10. Oh well at least she had most of her classes with her best friend Jenny, aka Jen Stone.

"Psst," she whispered, "Hey Re." Jenny was trying to pass her a note. Right then the teacher looked up,

"Miss Stone, Miss Grayson, unless you are discussing Shakespearian literature, I suggest you wait until lunchtime. Or can you not hold your tongues for another 20 minutes." From the back Rowena heard Kaylee Roberts and her clique giggling. It took all of Rowena's will power not to go back there and smack that girl in the face. Rowena and Kaylee were mortal enemies, and it showed.

In terms of looks alone they were very different. Kaylee wore flirtatious, bubblegum pink tops and pleated jean mini skirts with bubblegum pink heels. She had a models build, tall and extremely thin, baby blue eyes and sun-bleached blond hair, which was pulled back with a puffy, pink scrunchie.

Rowena wore a red t-shirt with a bald yellow head on the front and said 'Xiolin Ninja Academy in black calligraphy style letters the head. She wore tight, hip hugging, black jeans that flared from the knee and had orange embroidery of a Chinese dragon stitched up the flared part. She wore white sneakers with orange laces and had her hair tied tightly back in a high ponytail with a small, red elastic. She was quite small, actually just over 5ft and was quite capable of taking down almost anyone. Her greatest dislikes were Kaylee Roberts, villains and school, especially English, in that order. It wasn't that she disliked learning; she just thought that it was boring how the teachers pounded the same things into their heads year after year. Mind you, being shoved into a large building with 800 other people wasn't that much fun, either. She especially didn't like it because she already knew what she was going to do when she grew up, continue being a superhero. Although her parents had done it for punishment and that's pretty much what it was. However, their were two classes that she looked foreword to, History and Phys Ed. She loved to learn about what happened before she was born and also enjoyed getting herself moving during Phys Ed, which she was currently doing. However she did not enjoy their current unit, Basketball, because she was a lot shorter than most of the other girls in her class and rarely got the ball since people underestimated her due to her height.

The bell rang and her class got changed out of their gym clothes and headed off for lunch. Rowena found her friends sitting in their normal corner of the atrium (AN: Atrium is like a small, round auditorium type thing with a stage on one side) her school was 9-12 so the 7 of them normally sat together. Jenny wore a camo-ring (AN: think Cy's ring in Deception) so she could blend in easier. She wore jeans and a powder blue t-shirt that said 'Snow bunny" on it with a little skiing bunny. Mayflower wore a dark purple knee length skirt and a sleeveless purple shirt. She also had a blue braided belt and purple boots. Jesse wore black jeans with a silver chain belt and a baggy red shirt, a pair of white and red sneakers and his hair was spiked out as usual. Eliza also wore a camo ring, and wore a blue 'Save the Whales' t-shirt, jeans and green sneakers.

"Hey, where's Autumn," Rowena asked. Just then she heard noises coming from the stairs and looked up to see Autumn. She was the most popular girl in school and normally got chased after by various people for various reasons. Trailing after her was her twin brother, Robbie, who wasn't cool at all, in fact, Robbie was really rather clumsy.

"Autumn, Autumn wait up," called the violet haired boy. Autumn was a few feet in front of him talking with some friends from band class. Robbie tripped over his own foot, tumbled down 2 short flights of stairs and landed in a heap at his Autumn's feet.

"Don't forget Jazz band starts Friday," called Kelida as Autumn picked up the crumpled heap that was her brother," we could always use more flutes." Kelida and Autumn were two years apart and both in band. Autumn played the flute and Kelida the saxophone. Robbie and Autumn split off from the group and continued walking.

"Smooth, Robbie," stated Jesse slapping him a high five. Autumn wore a very dark navy, double strapped tank top, tight hip hugger jeans, grey nylons, black heels, a belt just like her mothers and her long auburn hair covered her left eye. Robbie wore a baggy black shirt that said 'Psychic Friends Hotline' and a pair of jeans. His violet hair was messed up and he sported a fresh purple bruise on his left cheek. He stared down at his shoes as Kaylee approached them; he had a crush on her and didn't want her to see his bruise. His shoes were plain white with dirt and scuff marks.

"So hey Autumn," she gushed, her voice filled with fake warmth," do you like, wanna hang out or something."

"I'm kinda hanging out with my friends right now, but you're welcome to join us," answered Autumn.

"Aww, what happened Robbie," simpered Kaylee, inspecting his bruise.

"Um…huh…wha…I fell down the stairs," he stuttered, staring at her.

So that is the first chapter Remember 5 reviews before I post another Don't forget to read and review my other story, **Blast to the Past** -Pickles 


End file.
